


[Podfic of] "what's it like to be a girl in a band" by verity

by were_duck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, California, F/F, Friendship, Polyamory, Riot Grrrl, Road Trips, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Allison's pretty sure that the summer of 1991 is going to be the best one of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] "what's it like to be a girl in a band" by verity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["what's it like to be a girl in a band?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659910) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Reader's Notes: For theleanansidhe in the 2014 #ITPE
> 
> See [the fic post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659910) for streaming/download options for the fic soundtrack, by the author!
> 
> Thanks to dapatty for the excellent cover!
> 
> Thanks to verity for blanket permission (and for letting me record this so quickly!)

**Title:** what's it like to be a girl in a band  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Author:** verity  
**Reader:** were_duck  
**Cover Artist:** dapatty  
**Pairing:** Allison/Lydia, Lydia/Cora, Erica/Boyd, Malia/Kira, Allison/Cora/Lydia  
**Rating:** Makeouts  
**Content Notes:** None in particular.  
**Size/Length:** 46 MB | 0:50:53 

mp3: at the Audiofic Archive [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122772.zip) [25.0 MB, 00:27:18]  
m4b: at the Audiofic Archive [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292014122901.zip) [16.0 MB, 00:27:18]

[Click to download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9cuc8lvz2za4wb0/whatsitliketobeagirlinabandbyverity.mp3)


End file.
